Nothing but Your Tshirt On
by Alltheabove
Summary: I pick the soft material up off the floor and curl up on my bed, clutching his shirt for dear life. Niley.


**Nothing But You're T-Shirt On**

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I_

_Really wanna go out tonight…_

A big gush of air blows from my mouth, it's been 6 months, 6 long months since Nick and I broke up and I still can't seem to get over him. I'm not even sure if I can do anything or go anywhere, just because I don't have him by my side. It's pathetic.

_I never used to go out without you_

_I'm not sure I remember how to..._

Every time I decide I want to go out and do something, try to get away from the heartache I flashback to the times when we were together, we would go out every night that we could, just enjoying ourselves in each others company and now I don't know how to go out without Nick.

_I'm gonna be late, gonna be late but,_

_All my girls gonna have to wait…_

I feel a sudden buzz in my jean pocket and pull it out, gazing down at the flashing screen 'Miles, we're gonna be late, hurry' I groan in frustration, typing back on my phone 'Be down in a while' … there's no telling how long it's going to take me. Carefully I throw my phone onto the table in front of me, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.

_Cause I don't know if I like my outfit,_

_I tried everything in my closet…_

My eyes wander down to my outfit and I stifle a gasp, I look hideous, I mean who wears a jogging outfit… out? I trudge into my bedroom, opening the door to my full room sized closet, running my finger along the comforting material. I pull down six dresses that I considered to be decent and try all of them own, none of them seem fitting.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos…_

My fingers find their way to my forehead and I rub small circles on my temple, none of my dresses are pretty enough, and the ones that are pretty enough I owned when Nick and I were together, and God knows I don't need the reminder.

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool,_

_Trying to dress up when I'm missing you…_

I slip my last dress option off my slim body and sling it to the side; I cannot dress up without him it's useless to even try.

_I'm a step out of this lingerie,_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes…_

My eyes skim over my familiar bedroom and I spot the most comforting thing besides actually having Nick here, his white Hanes t-shirt. I pick the soft material up off the floor and curl up on my bed, clutching his shirt for dear life.

_(With nothing but you're t-shirt on…)_

_Hey, gotta be strong, gotta be strong but I'm,_

_Really hurting' now that you're gone…_

I pull the shirt up to my nose and breathe in the heavenly scent, it's still there and I take it all in now, knowing that in a while the smell will fade and soak mine in.

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I_

_Really wanna go out tonight…_

I sit upright in the bed, pulling the shirt up with me; do I really want to go out tonight or anymore at that? There's no point without Nick, it's just not any fun, so what's the point?

_I'm step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

I pull my bra and panties off, slipping the shirt onto my bare skin; it's not exactly like having Nick lay there next to me but its close.

_In bed I lay, with nothing but you're T-shirt on,_

_Nothing but you're t-shirt on…_

I lay back down on to the bed, pulling the cold duvet on top of my body. My fingers grasp the loosely fitted shirt and pull it up to my face, once again inhaling the wonderful smell, it's glorious.

_I got nothing but you're t-shirt on…_

**A/n: Well I was watching the music video for T-shirt by Shontelle on You Tube and I thought it would make a good one shot, so I wrote it while I should've been writing my application for a college scholarship or studying for the play that I am 'starring' in. But I had to write it, so here it is. And don't forget to read my other stories, the one I am currently working on especially 'Bleeding Loner' Love you guys. Please Review. (Yes, I'm begging)**


End file.
